Who Says Cheating Isn't Winning?
by Lovenfawn
Summary: Just a Matt x Reader LEMON Nothing more, nothing less Smutty oneshot


"Matt, you asshole!" You grumble angrily, looking at him and your screen.

"Babe, if I have a blue shell, I'm gonna use it, sorry," he mutters. "I'm not about to let you win against me." He flashes a devilish grin.

"Yeah, yeah." You exhale and slouch back down in a relaxed position. Your eyebrow twitches when the screen announces the 3rd lap, you still being in last place. There's no way I can win this fairly... Your head perks up. Fairly. You smile evilly and glance at Matt.

You let out an exaggerated sigh. "Boy, is it hot in here!" You remove your sweatshirt and reveal an exposed (color) tank top and puff out your chest.

Nothing. Hmm.

"Matt," you say innocently.

"Hm."

You crawl over to him and reach a hand down his vest. "Oh, Matt, you must be really hot, I'm sweating like crazy."

He knits his eyebrows in confusion. "Uh, no I'm fine. What's gotten into you?"

You ignore his question and sit behind him on the floor and wrap your arms around his neck and continue to clack on your wii remote. You rest your chin on his shoulder and rub your cheek against his and breathe heavily by his ear.

Matt gulps and red engulfs his face. "_, don't be a sore loser. Come on."

Again, you ignore him and bring your face lower and nip at his neck, hearing his breath hitch slightly. You smile as you look at the screen and see him slowly falling back a few places from your distraction. Your smile widens when you hit an item cube. You keep one hand occupied with your remote and place the other one on his vest's zipper, pulling it down and pushing it away from his chest.

He grumbles but you can feel the heat radiate off his face. With your free hand you trace it down his chest, above his pants and snake your thumb in and play with the hem.

"You play an evil game, y'know that?"

"Mhm." You hum in a sing song voice. You hover your hand above his crotch, feeling it slightly. "I seem to be winning , too."

Matt groans in iratation and turns to look at you, ignoring the screen.

So close.

"I hate you sometimes, y'know that?"

You tilt your head to the side and lift an eyebrow.

A wave of lust flashes in his eyes, "But, you're damn near irissistable."

He sets his remote down and brings a hand up to cup your face and kiss your lips softly. When he pulls back, he looks you in the eye and you chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"I win."

Your fingers, still on your remote, press up and your kart turns into a rocket and miraculously lands first, merely seconds before the final lap was over.

Matt stares at you in disbelief.

"_, you evil little witch! You fuckin' cheated!"

"And the game master fell right into it?" You make a sarcastic frown, "What do you have to say for yourse- oof!"

Your breath comes out in a big gust and you find yourself pinned to the ground.

You look up and see Matt mere inches away from your face with a look that pierced your skin.

"J-jeez, Matt, I was just messing with you!"

"I can't believe you did that."

"What the hell, let go! You're acting like a jerk!"

Matt dips his head down next to your ear and whispers, "Sorry, but this bad behavior won't go unpunished."

You blink and narrow your eyes, smirking slightly. "Go easy on me, okay?"

He grabs a fist full of your hair and pulls back just enough for you to make a face of discomfort. "Don't tell me what to do. Look at what you did to me." Matt grinds against you roughly, emitting a whimper from you.

He brings a hand up and curls a stray hair behind your ear and grins.

"H-hey-."

You see his face disappear and move towards your neck and bite roughly, tentatively licking the now purple spots.

"M-Matt, come on-." You push against his hold on your wrist, setting one free before he catches it and holds them both down with one hand.

"I don't think so..." He moves his free hand down your torso and sneaks it up your shirt. You shut your eyes tightly as he reaches up and plays with the straps of your bra.

"Just- get on with it-."

Matt gives you an expressionless face.

"Hmm. Fine, fine." He let's go of your hands to push your shirt up over your head.

Taking the opportunity, you thrust your arms around his neck and push him down in a heated kiss. First caught by surprise, Matt settles and kisses back with as much vigor. You turn your head slightly to give enough room to open your mouth and deepen the kiss. Matt quickly sneaks his tongue into your mouth and swallows your moan.

He brings his hands around your back and unstraps your bra, tossing it to an unknown corner in the room. He pulls away and places a few chaste kisses on your neck before reaching your chest and places sweet kisses while groping your breasts.

"A-ah, Matt."

He moves his left hand and places your nipple between his fingers and brings his mouth over to the right one and sucks lightly.

You push up your knee and rub it against Matt's clothed erection, both groaning at this point.

You reach your hands down and push up the hem of his shirt. He obliges and pulls away to remove his shirt.

Matt leans down and presses your chests on each other and kisses you sweetly on the lips. You smile and begin to return it, but he pulls away and moves his head down, looking up at you with an evil grin.

He scoots down further and kisses lightly down your stomach, stopping at the hem of your pants.

You look down at him with an eager face and breathe heavily.

He kisses your navel once more before putting his fingers in your pants and remove them along with your (color) underwear. You lay your head back and groan as the air hits your womanhood.

You hear a shuffle and open your eyes, confused. Matt looks up at you with determined eyes.

"I want you to look at me."

Your face grows red in embarrassment, but you know better than to resist. "O-ok.."

Matt keeps his eyes locked with yours and opens his mouth to teasingly lick your slit.

"O-oh god.." You close your eyes and your face scrunches in pleasure.

You feel him pull away slightly and you looked down confused before realizing. "Sorry..."

He kisses the edge of your thigh acceptingly before lapping at your core once more, piercing holes in your eyes.

"Matt," you whimper in a sweet voice, moving your hands down to weave them through his hair.

"Matt, please. I'm gonna-!"

"_, come for me."

He shifts slightly and pushes a finger into you while softly flicking your clit with his tongue.

"Ah- GAH! Shit- Matt-!"

Matt grins as you tighten around his finger, not budging until your orgasm settles.

You finally lean back, shutting your eyes and pant quietly.

Matt places kisses up your body before reaching your mouth and kiss you deeply, your taste in both of your mouths.

As he moves forward, you feel his clothed erection.

You look down sympathetically and pull away before eagerly pushing him on his back and straddle his waist. Without a second to waist, you begin unbuttoning his pants and pushing it past his knees and he kicks it off the rest of the way.

You look down at his throbbing cock and note how red and needy it looks.

You look up and smile at him, aligning his member to your core.

You both groan in pleasure as you lower yourself onto him. Once you take him all in, you stop, panting and moving around slightly to find a comfortable position. Matt places his hands on your hips and looks up eagerly.

You feel Matt breathe in heavily, not expecting what happenes next. His hands grip tightly and he flips you over on your back.

"Matt! What-?"

"Don't forget who's in charge here, _."

He places both his hands back on your hips and pulls out slowly before thrusting.

Matt droops his head slightly and pants while keeping pace. You grip tightly on his arms to hold back a scream, leaving red crescent shaped nail marks.

Matt hooks your legs around his waist and lifts you into his lap, moving your hips to match with his thrusts. He continously hits you in your g-spot, leaving you weak in his grasp.

"Matt-! Fuck I'm gonna-!"

You let out a lengthy moan and whimper.

You squeeze around Matt's cock and wrap your arms around him tightly, hiding your face in his neck as he thrusts through your orgasm.

"_-_! Im-!" Before he could finish you feel a hot liquid enter you and you let out a sigh as he thrusts a few times more before he pulls out and lays back with you on top of him.

You both pant exhaustingly and exhale deeply.

You smile against his neck and lean up slightly.

"Matt."

"Y-yeah?"

"You're such a sore loser."


End file.
